What's in Dreams
by Winter-sama
Summary: Continuation with seas 01 and 02 cast. Customary couples. The digidestined begin to dream about a strange girl and boy from another realm. Is it just realm? Or are there other worlds besides the digital one? Who's the dreamer and who is the dreamed?
1. Dark Dreams

**authors note: This is a fairly complexe story which may be a little hard to understand by some, but due to the end of season two of digimon, I felt a need to expand my storyline. This is a series of stories, or rather one big story and I will be posting a new chapter at least once a week. Glynn and Mishka are characters of my own creation and I would greatly appreciate being asked if you'd like to use them in any of your fics. Thanx. This series is dedicated to Fuzzy, Nancy, Dalia, Terry, Artemis (who inspired me to begin writing), Renee and everyone else who wrote to me and encourages me to keep building. Thanx heaps!!  
**  
**What's in Dreams...  
Chapter 1**  
May 28th, 2001  
  
** Glynn looked outside at the dark clouds hovering menacingly overhead. She was glad that it was gloomy outside. She wasn't really in any kind of mood for sunshine anyways. For some reason, she didn't really feel like being happy lately. It wasn't really that she was sad, it was more a matter that she didn't care. She felt like a heavy cloak had been wrapped around her, blocking out her emotions. Sometimes she felt as though she weren't even alive. Not to say that she felt dead, just that she wasn't living like everyone else. She felt like an outsider, there to observe what happened but not to really be a part of any of it. Suddenly, she heard a cough behind her. She turned to see who was there, but she could see no one. _Must have imagined it_, she thought to herself. But then she heard it again. This time, she caught sight of a shadow around a corner in the hall. She silently walked towards it.   
"Oh, it's you," she said flatly, recognizing Mishka, her longtime friend.   
"You weren't in class, so I came to see if you were feeling well," he answered just as flatly.   
It was almost as though all the emotion in the room had been sucked away.   
"Thank you for caring, but I'm okei."   
"Would you like me to stay with you?"   
"Yeah, sure. That would be nice."   
Together, they went outside and sat on the swings in Glynn's garden. They sat there, swinging in silence, neither feeling any need to speak, just thankful for each other's company. Neither seemed to be bothered by the darkening sky, or the growing silence which often precedes a storm.   
  
**

* * *

**  
Kari and T.K. were talking silently amongst themselves when Davis showed up in class.   
"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked, plopping down in the desk in front of T.K.   
"We were just talking about the weird dreams that we've been having lately," T.K. answered.   
"Let me guess," Davis' eyes sharpened, "about a tall red haired girl and an even taller black haired guy, sitting together watching a storm come."   
Kari's eyes widened, "You're having them too?!?"   
"Yup, and so are all of the other digidestined that I've spoken to," he answered.   
"Does anybody know who they are?" T.K. asked.   
"Not a clue, T.O.," Davis answered with a smirk.   
Even though Davis had given up his chase of Kari and accepted T.K. and Kari as a couple, he still liked to keep up the old joke. T.K. just smirked right back. Davis and him had even managed to become friends as they had grown older. Now that they were in the senior year of highschool, Davis even had his own girlfriend, and the four of them often hung out together.   
"I talked to Tai, and he said that he, Sora, Matt , Yolei and Ken have all been having the same dream too," Kari said, shaking her head at the two boys.   
"Well I don't know about you guys," T.K. continued, "but every morning after I've had that dream I feel a little more numb, you know what I mean?"   
Kari and Davis nodded mutely. All the digidestined who had been having the dream woke up feeling emotionally drained for some reason.   
Just then, the bell rang, and class began.   
  
**

* * *

**  
"Do you ever feel as if you don't belong here?"   
Glynn pushed her long hair out of her face and looked up at Mishka. She thought a long time before answering, listening to the rain drops on the glass roof, the thunder crashing outside the screen door.   
"I feel like I'm only an observer, that I'm not really supposed to interfere with what the others do."   
Mishka just nodded, his blue eyes gazing out the windows of the solarium. They had moved inside when the rain had started to fall, but neither went any further into the house than the solarium. It was as though they wanted to keep a connection with the outdoors. They sat together on the floor with their backs propped up against the settee, staring out the windows. It was so dark out now, that it could very easily have been night, though it was still only early afternoon.   
"I wonder if you're right," he started, "if we're not both just observers, meant to look but not to touch."   
Glynn curled her hand in his. He responded by entwining his fingers with her own. They sat in silence for a long time. Glynn let her mind begin to wander.   
Suddenly, she was seeing great creatures flying towards her. All around her was burning and crying. She couldn't see anybody, but she could hear the cries of agony surrounding her. She felt as though she were choking.   
"Mishka!!"   
"Shhh, Glynna-vyre, it's okei," Mishka wrapped his arms around her shaking body, trying to sooth away the vision.   
"No, Mishka, help me stand. I need to go. I have to--" she started, her voice filled with urgency.   
"I know," he said quietly, picking her up and carrying her outside.   
Once outside her placed her softly on the wet ground. The rain was falling so hard that they were both already soaked. He helped her to stand and walk towards the center of the garden. When they walked by the swings, they saw a figure sitting upon one of them.   
"The time approaches," it said quietly.   
"What are supposed to do?" Mishka asked calmly.   
"Observe," it answered, "observe and when the time comes to fight, you will know what to do."   
And with that, the figure vanished. Mishka and Glynn continued to the center of the garden, for at the very core stood the circle.  
  
**

* * *

**  
End of Chapter 1  
Let me know what you think...if the response is well enough, I may be persuaded to post Chapter 2 earlier than next week (it's already done, I just thought I'd let you guys simmer a little while...I know, I'm evil) ::grin::  
Please, send your feedback to me at takarigato@lycos.com  
  
Return to Fanfics  
To Chapter 2  
**


	2. The Beginnings of Magick

**authors note: This is a fairly complexe story which may be a little hard to understand by some, but due to the end of season two of digimon, I felt a need to expand my storyline. This is a series of stories, or rather one big story and I will be posting a new chapter at least once a week. Glynn and Mishka are characters of my own creation and I would greatly appreciate being asked if you'd like to use them in any of your fics. Thanx. This chapter is dedicated espicially to Terry, probably one of my biggest fans. Thanx a bunch!!  
**  
**What's in Dreams...**  
**Chapter 2**  
June 2nd, 2001  
**  
Kari gasped and sat bolt right up in bed.   
"What is it?" asked Gatomon, who had been thrown to the floor when Kari had sat up suddenly. "Is it that dream again?"   
Kari nodded mutely. She wondered if T.K. and the others had had the dream again too. And she wondered who the girl and boy were in her dream. They both looked to be about 20 years in age and they were both tall and very elegant figures. The girl had long red hair and green eyes, while the boy had medium length black hair with blue eyes. Kari was sure that she had never seen either of them before. She was sure she would remember them. They both such beautiful people. What struck her the most was the sadness in their eyes. As though they had seen things that no person should ever have to see.   
"Gatomon," Kari began, "what is the significance of a circle in a garden?"   
"What kind of garden was it, Kari?"   
"It's kinda hard to explain. You know those old english type gardens, with lots of pathways and hidden nooks and stuff. This one had an old victorian swing set near the center of it. The girl said that she had to get to the circle–I don't know," she trailed off shaking her head.   
"Kari, do you know what the girl's name was? This is really important," Gatomon asked, her eyes getting serious.   
"Um," Kari furrowed her brow trying to remember, but for some reason the name seemed to be escaping her. "Gl–Glen? No that's not it...there were two names, one the others called her and one the boy called her–but I can't remember either of them--" she was shaking her head again.   
"That's okei, I'm sure it'll come to you," Gatomon reassured her. But her eyes were hiding something. Kari didn't push the issue, knowing that Gatomon would tell her what was wrong when the time was right. Besides, suddenly Kari felt exhausted and she laid down and quickly went back to sleep. She didn't have any other dreams that night.   
** **  
*****   
** **   
"Patamon--"T.K. was saying menacingly.   
"I'm sorry T.K.," he answered, "but I really can't tell you anything until you can remember more of the dream. I can't be sure until you know more."   
Unlike Kari, T.K. was not going to let his digimon partner leave him hanging. He had managed to inherit the curiosity of a reporter from both of his parents and he sure wasn't going to let this slide.   
"Patamon, if you know something, I think we deserve to know what's going on here."   
"But I can't tell you T.K., not until we're sure that this is what it is. If I tell you now, and it turns out that I'm wrong, the consequences could be disastrous. If you could remember the girl's name, I would at least be able to tell you something. Please T.K., you have to try," Patamon really wished that he could help, but he couldn't yet.   
T.K. rolled his eyes in frustration, but tried to concentrate on the girl's name.   
"Glory–Glen–no that's not it. Gl–Glenda? No. Gl– Gli–That's it!! Glynn!! That's the girl's name!! Now what's going on Patamon?!"   
Patamon's eyes widened. "Oh no..." he moaned under his breath. "T.K., you can't tell anyone else this until they are able to remember the girl's name. Don't ask me to explain why, because I can't tell you yet. The girl from your dream, there is an old legend about such a girl. She is also called Glynna-vyre by the chosen ones--"   
"Who are the chosen ones?" T.K. interrupted.   
"I can't tell you that, either," Patamon continued, sadly, "The legend says that her coming is the beginning of a great change to both the digital world and the real world. All that we know will become obsolete, nothing will matter, because it won't be real, it won't be true anymore. Unfortunately, the legend also says that she cannot be destroyed because she is pure. Her guardian is also there to ensure that no harm befalls her before she can play her role in the transformation."   
"Is she pure good or pure evil? And what about her guardian? Will the changes be good or bad??" T.K. rattled off one question after another, his mind reeling from what Patamon was telling him.   
"That's the problem T.K., it's not a matter of good or evil. She is simply pure. As for everything else, I can't tell you that right now. I'm sorry T.K.," Patamon shook his head sadly.   
"That's okei, Patamon, you told me what you could. I know that I'll find out what I need to when the time comes." Feeling overwhelmed and exhausted by the night's events, T.K. quickly fell back to sleep.   
  
**

* * *

  
  
**"Quantum in me est potestas tenebras et lumen unum per meum fient. Alia iactas est. Quantum in me est tenebras ignavos spiritus," Glynn chanted, floating above the center of the circle.  
Mishka and Glynn had made it to the circle. There, Glynn had begun the spell. As the power of the spell grew, so did Glynn's strength. Around them, the intensity of the storm also grew, as though responding to the powers that Glynn called to aid her. Mishka sat, kneeling, just outside the circle, chanting under his breath. Both he and Glynn were surrounded by an intense light, with the wind wipping at their hair and clothes. Soon, Glynn felt the familiar pull between her shoulder blades, quickly followed by the agonizing tearing. Screaming, Glynn stopped chanting and fell to the ground next to Mishka. Both lay trying to capture their breath. The storm slowly returned to it's original intensity. Finally, regaining some of their strength, the two stood up. For the first time in a very long time, Glynn smiled. It was a sad smile, but it was an emotion.  
"I always feel better when I'm in this form," she said to him.  
"We must go now, Glynna-vyre," he smiled back, just as sadly. She nodded and they slowly walked out of the garden.  
**  


* * *

  
** T.K.'s mind was still mulling over the events from the night before in class the next day. I wonder what Patamon meant by change, he thought to himself, and what does he mean by this not being a matter of good or evil?? What else is there??  
The more T.K. thought about what he knew, the less he understood it. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear the teacher call upon him to give an answer in class.  
"T.K.," he said sternly, "if there's some place you'd much rather be–"  
T.K. startled back to attention, to the amusement of the other students, sat there stuttering, trying to find what the teacher wanted him to answer. When he finally gave an answer, the whole class burst out in fresh giggles.  
"That is the correct answer T.K., it's too bad we answered it already 45 minutes ago," the teacher told him, shaking his head grinning.  
T.K. turned about 6 shades of red and slumped down in his desk muttering 'sorry' under his breath.**  
  
*********  
  
** Meanwhile in the science lab, Kari and Davis were busy blowing something up.  
"Hey guys?" said Hanako, a student at a nearby lab.  
"Yeah?" Kari answered confused, because Hanako was so shy and rarely spoke to anyone.  
"Well I hate to bother you guys," she continued lowering her eyes, "but your lab is on fire."   
"What?!" Davis and Kari yelled together turning back to their work and seeing the pile of napkins by the sink burning in a nice merry flame.  
"Oh my god!! What do we do?!? What do we do?!?" Davis yelled batting at the flames. Kari quickly pushed the pile of burning napkins into the sink and turned on the water.   
"Boy, I don't know what we put on those napkins, but is there supposed to be this much smoke?" Kari asked once the flames were out. She looked worriedly at the teacher at the head of the class who was trying desperately not to laugh at the two with their faces covered in black from the smoke still bellowing out the charred remains. "I think that Mr. Yamagoni has been in the chem lab for too long, the chemicals must be getting to his brain," Kari muttered under her breath. Davis just nodded, still in shock.  
Near the end of class, Mr. Yamagoni asked for the class' attention in order to introduce the new lab assistant. The new assistant was a student from Tokyo university, majoring in chemistry as a teachable subject in highschool, and this was part of his program.  
Kari and Davis almost fell out of their chairs when they saw the new assistant.  
"Davis, that's–" she started  
"I know."  
  
**

* * *

  
** End of Chapter 2  
Let me know what you think...  
Please, send your feedback to me at takarigato@lycos.com  
  
Return to Fanfics  
To Chapter 3**  
**  
**  



	3. Because They Told Me

authors note: This is a fairly complex story which may be a little hard to understand by some, but due to the end of season two of digimon, I felt a need to expand my story line. This is a series of stories, or rather one big story and I will be posting a new chapter at least once a week. Glynn and Mishka are characters of my own creation and I would greatly appreciate being asked if you'd like to use them in any of your fics. Thanx. This chapter is dedicated especially to Daliah, here's to being secretive!! ::grin::   
  
**What's in Dreams...   
Chapter 3 **  
June 9th, 2001   
  
  
** "Glynna-vyre, you know that we cannot interfere," Mishka told her as they approached the doorway of the garden.  
"I know," she replied quietly. Spreading her wings as she cleared the garden path, she took off. Mishka slowly returned to the centre of the garden, where, next to the circle could be found a pond.   
"Vides, videt, video, omnium et nihil sed angelicae," he chanted and the pond burst into brilliant light. There he could watch the movements of Glynna and see what she could see. He knelt there for a long time, watching her, and thinking. _If only you knew_ , he thought to himself, _if only I could tell you._  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts and concentrated on the words that Glynna was now speaking. The sky overhead began to change colours, from black to blue to purple and then red. Finally in a brilliant flash of light, the sky returned to normal. A short time later, Glynna came stumbling back into the garden, weak and pale.  
"Finem facere," were her final words before collapsing in the centre of the circle. A faint glow encapsulated her body and once it had faded only Glynn remained. The angelicae had accomplished their task.  
Mishka scooped up her frail unconscious body and carried her back to her house. Inside, he carried her through the small one bedroom house to her room and placed her on the bed. He noticed for the first time that they were both soaked through and that Glynn's pallor was taking on a blue tint. He quickly changed her into her warmest flannel pyjamas and drew the covers over her shaking body. He knew that she would be unconscious until morning and it would take another day after that until she was completely coherent again.   
_Again_, he thought bitterly, _again and again and again, always again. But I can't tell her. _ "Ah, Glynna-vyre, you have no idea how much I hate this and what it does to you. You'll never know," he whispered to her quietly, stroking her face, a single tear streaming down his own.  
After some time, shivering himself, he pulled his spare set of clothing out of her bottom drawer and quickly changed. The rain outside had started coming down harder than ever. It was pitch black outside. Even the lights from the surrounding houses seemed dimmed somehow. He threw their wet clothes into the dryer in the living room and returned to Glynn's room. He would sleep on the pull-out couch in her room, for tomorrow would be a long and hard day.  
  
** *******  
** **  
In Glynn's dreams, she was in another world. It was a fantastic world filled with beautiful and magical creatures, creatures with endless wisdom, undying loyalty and unwavering trust in the chosen ones. They helped the chosen ones when they were in danger, while the chosen ones protected their world in exchange. Glynn felt absolute joy in her heart at all the beauty that surrounded her. It had been so long since she had felt so much emotion, it brought tears to her eyes. She was surrounded by so much beauty, she didn't want to leave.  
"Glynna," a voice whispered on the wind.  
"Who's there?" Glynn asked, looking around, seeing no one.  
"Glynna," the voice whispered again.  
Glynn was beginning to think that she was going crazy, or that her ears were playing tricks on her. Maybe it's just the wind, she thought to herself, knowing that it wasn't really.  
"Glynna-vyre, you know what you have to do."  
This time the voice had come from behind her and she immediately saw who had spoken to her. It was one of the mystical creatures from this world that she was in.  
"Hello, little one," she called to it, getting down on one knee.  
"You know what you have to do," it repeated.  
Suddenly it was gone, and so was everything else. All around her was black. Unfortunately, while she couldn't see anything, she could hear so much. She was surrounded by screams and cries of agony. These were the sounds of Hell. All around her she could feel the heat of flames and hear the crackling.   
"YOU CAN'T DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice screamed through her head, causing searing pain behind her eyes.   
She could feel the flames getting closer. Her skin was on fire now. She rolled on the ground screaming in pain.  
  
** *******  
** **  
"MISHKAAAAA!!!" she screamed.  
Mishka was already there, holding down her shoulders, trying to keep her from flailing about. He applied a cold cloth to her burning forehead and spoke soothing words to her. Slowly she began to calm down.  
The morning had progressed the way Mishka had thought it would. The high temperature and the hallucinations had begun shortly after dawn. They would begin to fade before the next night fall, but the day was only going to get worse before it got better. For now, all he could do was stay with her and try and keep her cool. He had opened all the windows in the house and was constantly replenishing the water in the cloth he pressed to her forehead  
He remembered the first time that she had gone through this. He had been scared to death that he was going to lose his best friend. When the Watcher had first appeared to him and revealed the truth to him, he had thought he was losing his mind. Now he understood his duty, and was resigned to their destiny. He only wished he could tell her the truth. She believed that she was chronically ill, which worked in their favour in regards to dealing with school officials. Since both her parents had died last summer in a tragic car accident, nobody questioned her prolonged and frequent absences from class, or her strange mood swings. But he knew. He knew the truth that she didn't even know about herself. And he also knew that he loved her.  
  
**

* * *

**  
"So you're saying that T.K. remembered the girl's name and you're sure that she's the one the legend spoke of," Gatomon asked.  
"Uh huh," responded Patamon, nodding solemnly.  
"So?" asked Demi-Veemon, "she isn't here yet, they're only dreaming about her, that means that we still have time, doesn't it?"  
"I guess," Gatomon agreed, but her eyes showed her uncertainty.  
"You know that we can't interfere," Patamon added quietly, unknowingly echoing Mishka's words.  
All the partner digimon nodded solemnly, their eyes filled with dread.   
"I just wish that we could help prepare them for what's coming," Poromon said.  
"Well we can't," Gatomon interjected brusquely.  
The others were all taken aback by her sudden brusqueness, except Patamon, who knew that she was hurting more than anyone would ever know.  
  
** *******  
** **  
"What happened to you?" asked T.K. when he met Kari after school.   
Though she and Davis had both scrubbed until their faces and hands were raw, they couldn't seem to get all of the soot off. Kari still had some in her hair and in stubborn patches on her face.  
"We set our lab on fire," she said with a grin on her face.  
"You're joking!" T.K. asked in disbelief.  
Kari just shook her head, chuckling.   
Of course, while she was taking this all in good humour, Davis was not a happy camper. He was walking down the hall with his girlfriend, Koneko, and a glower on his face.  
"–and then, just to make matters worse, we got a new lab assistant," Davis was grumbling to the poor girl.  
"How's that make things worse?" she asked innocently.  
"Because it was Ken, that's why. He almost died laughing at me and Kari."  
It was all that poor Koneko could do to keep from laughing out loud. He was so miserable that she knew it would only make things worse. But when they reached Kari and T.K. and she saw the soot lining Kari's face and T.K.'s evident mirth, she couldn't help herself anymore. Davis just stood there, glaring at his poor hapless girlfriend rolling on the floor clutching her sides and gasping for air.  
"I'm–I'm so–sor–sorry!!" she gasped out between snorts.  
"Yeah, I'll bet," Kari said, chuckling under her breath. She was sure that Davis would be blushing if it was possible under all that soot. For some reason, he was hardly able to get any of it off, so his face was still almost entirely black, probably the reason he couldn't see the same humour in the situation that Kari could.  
"What's wrong T.K?" asked Koneko, having finally caught her breath and noticing the serious expression on his face.  
"Huh?" he asked confused, his mind having drifted again, "I was just thinking about the dream again."  
"Oh," she nodded in understanding. She wasn't one of the digidestined, and she wasn't having the dream herself, but she knew about what was going on.  
"Can anyone remember what the girl's name was?" Kari asked, growing serious.  
Everybody shook their heads, including T.K., remembering what Patamon had told him about not telling anyone.  
"Hmmm," she shook her head, "Gatomon seemed to think that it was important somehow. It's strange, no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to remember what her name was."  
Davis nodded in agreement, "Demi-Veemon was acting weird about the whole thing last night too."  
"The strain to keep quiet in front of his friends was really starting to get to T.K. He had to get out of there before he let something slip. He turned on his heel and started walking down the hall. Davis and Koneko looked at Kari questioningly. All she could do was shrug and ran to catch up to him.  
"What was that about?" she asked when she reached him.  
"Nothing, I just need to get home," he answered non-chalantly.  
"Whatever," she replied rolling her eyes, knowing better then to push. They continued to walk home in silence.  
About halfway to Kari's house she stopped walking and was staring at something. T.K. noticed she wasn't with him about a half a block later and backtracked to find her staring into space on the corner of the street. Tears were streaming down her face. T.K. was immediately concerned, and ran towards her.  
"Kari??" he asked, taking hold of her shoulders.  
"You knew," she whispered quietly, not looking him in the eyes.  
"What are you talking about Kari?"  
"You knew, and you didn't tell me. But that's okei, really. Because now I know too, and we can't say anything, can we?" she continued. Her face was up, but it was as though she were seeing through T.K.  
"Kari, I'm sorry, but Patamon said that I couldn't tell you. Wait a minute, how do you know?" his eyes sharpened.  
"Because they're telling me."**  
  


* * *

  
  
** End of Chapter 3  
Let me know what you think...  
Please, send your feedback to me at takarigato@lycos.com  
  
Return to Fanfics  
To Chapter 4**  
**  
**  
  
  



	4. Winter

**authors note: This is a fairly complex story which may be a little hard to understand by some, but due to the end of season two of digimon, I felt a need to expand my story line. This is a series of stories, or rather one big story and I will be posting a new chapter at least once a week. Glynn and Mishka are characters of my own creation and I would greatly appreciate being asked if you'd like to use them in any of your fics. Thanx. This chapter is dedicated to nobody coz I'm grumpy tonight and discouraged because of a severe lack of feedback.  
**  
  
**What's in Dreams...  
Chapter 4  
**June 18th, 2001**  
**  
  
** "Thank you," Glynn whispered weakly through parched lips.  
Mishka just smiled and quickly went about making a small meal of tea and some crackers with a little cheese for her. He also brought her a glass of water, which he made her drink all of. Her exhausted body wouldn't accept much else and Glynn hardly touched the tea or crackers.  
The fever and hallucinations had begun to fade in the last hour and Glynn had regained consciousness. The haunted look in her eyes bothered Mishka, but there wasn't anything that he could do, which frustrated him even more. After nibbling on the crackers, Glynn lay her head back down and dozed lightly. Mishka took that time to go into the adjoining bathroom to run her a bath. He even poured in some of her favourite oils. When the bath was ready, he went and gently woke Glynn up. He helped her to stand and half carried her into the bathroom where he sat her down on the lid of the toilet.  
"Will you be okei?" he asked.  
She nodded her head and murmured something under her breath that he couldn't quite make out. He asked her to repeat what she had said.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears pooling in her eyes.  
"Sorry for what?"  
"Sorry for everything. Sorry for making you take care of me. Sorry for being such a pain. Sorry for being sick," she trailed off, tears falling down her cheeks.  
Mishka placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look in his eyes.  
"Don't be sorry," he said gently, "look at me Glynna, do I look like I don't want to be here? You are my best friend, and I will always be here to take care of you. Do you understand? Always."  
"But why?" she asked in confusion.  
"Because you are everything that is real in this world. You are the light, and you are the hope. And you are the most important thing in this world, at least to me. Okei?  
Glynn just nodded mutely and tried to smile. Mishka gently wiped her tears with his thumbs.  
"I'll be in you're room, I'll leave the door open a bit in case you need something," he said as he got up and left. She nodded after him and painstakingly began to undress to get into the bath. Her exhausted mind and body made even a small task like unbutton her top almost impossible. Finally she managed and slowly got into the water. She lay there for quite a while, just letting the water soothe some of her aches.  
After a time, she washed her hair and then pulled the plug. She managed to wrap herself in her towel and pull herself up onto the side of the bath, but she couldn't seem to make her legs carry her towards her bedroom.   
"Mishka?" she finally called out in defeat.  
"You're done?" he asked coming into the bathroom.  
"My stupid legs won't work," she muttered, frustrated.  
Mishka picked her up and carried her to her bed, which now had fresh sheets on it. He then brought her a long night gown and some underwear.   
She slowly got dressed, feeling some of the aches returning. When she had finished, she crawled over to the now closed sofa bed and leaned against it waiting for Mishka to come back.   
She had begun to doze again when she felt a hand on her head. She opened her eyes and found a beautiful, concerned pair of eyes staring back at her.  
"I'm okei," she murmured and leaned forward to let him sit down on the sofa behind her. She drifted off to sleep again as Mishka slowly brushed out her long, wet hair and plaited it in two braids down the each side of her head. When he finished, he picked up her sleeping form and tucked her into bed.   
Once Glynn was settled in, Mishka pulled open the sofa bed and collapsed down in exhaustion on it. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow, but his dreams would not be peaceful ones.  
  
** *********  
**  
Before Mishka stood the same shadowy figure from the garden. The Watcher.  
But beside the watcher stood a little girl. She must have been around 6 or 7. She looked like a japanese doll, her long dark hair pulled up in traditional style, her small dark eyes belying a wisdom far beyond her years. She was dressed in a simple yukata of deep sapphire.   
Mishka had never seen the girl before and he was curious as to why the Watcher was showing her now.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"Winter," she replied simply. She had the voice of a child, but the tone of one much older.   
Before Mishka could ask anymore questions, the dream faded and he woke up.  
  
**

* * *

**  
"Gatomon? Patamon? You guys in here?" T.K. called into Kari's room. Recognizing his voice, the two digimon quickly came out of hiding.  
"What is it, T.K.?" Gatomon asked concerned, "Where's Kari?"  
"She's in the living room, and I think we all need to sit down and talk," T.K. answered, his voice edged with the slightest bit of annoyance.  
The three of them quickly joined Kari, who was sitting, still somewhat dazed on the living room couch, her eyes had a strange light to them. Gatomon quickly ran up to her and in a single look, she knew.  
"Winter?" she asked cryptically.  
Both T.K. and Patamon were confused now. Kari just nodded, her eyes filling with tears.  
T.K. quickly went and sat beside her, taking up her hands in his own. He turned to Gatomon.   
"What's going on here?"  
"Winter," Gatomon simply replied.  
"That's not an answer," he glared at her.  
"That's all I can tell you T.K., I'm sorry," she answered, her own eyes glimmering with tears.  
"Sorry?" he mimicked sarcastically, "You're sorry?? You, all of you _digimon_, seem to know what's going on here but you won't tell us. Why? What's so bloody secretive that you can only spoon feed us the information?? Is that it? You don't think we can handle it?? We're not children anymore--"  
"Stop it T.K.!" Kari shouted at him, "Leave her alone! There are things in this world that people just aren't meant to know. And there is a very good reason for that. Human curiosity is a good thing in small doses, but in big doses it becomes a problem. If we knew everything we would be gods, T.K., and we're not. We're not gods, T.K.," she finished on a whisper. She got up from the sofa and moved to pick up Gatomon. Fresh tears were streaming down her face.  
T.K. just got up and left. Patamon starred after him in shock. Realizing that T.K. had actually left the apartment, that he was really gone, Patamon quickly took off after him. _  
Boy, T.K. sure is mad_, he thought, _he's almost all the way home already and that usually takes him at least 20 minutes to walk_.   
By the time Patamon had caught sight of him, he was just around the corner from his apartment building. T.K. had stopped walking and was crouched down in front of something, talking quietly. When Patamon reached him he saw a little girl huddled against a wall in an alley way. She must have been about six and she was wearing a sapphire yukata. She had a small cut on her cheek, which T.K. was wiping at with his sleeve. Patamon quickly ducked back behind the corner, before either of them had seen him.  
"Kari's right you know," the girl said suddenly.   
"What was that?" T.K. gasped sharply.  
"Winter," she said to him and with that she vanished.  
  
**

* * *

**  
End of Chapter 4  
Please let me know what you think...Do you have any idea how discouraging it is writing a story that you get the impression that nobody is reading...I'm sorry this chapter is so late, but I wasn't too worried about it coz I'm sure hardly anyone even noticed.  
If you'd like me to continue with this series please email me at takarigato@lycos.com coz at this point, I almost feel that it's useless to keep writing if nobody but me reads it...  
Thank you to the few of you (all 2 of you) who have emailed me...It truly makes my day, and it's because of you that Chapter 4 even got started.  
  
Back to Fanfictions  
**


	5. Finem Facere

**author's note: This chapter is dedicated to Sakurax90. Without your wonderful emails, the dream may have ended. Thank you also to Nikki. I owe both of you my inspiration. Thank you.  
**   
**  
What 's in Dreams  
Chapter 5**  
**June 30th, 2001**  
  
** "You can't help them, you know," the Watcher said quietly.   
The little girl looked up at him sharply. Suddenly she looked to be much older, more a woman than a child, despite her tiny frame. She almost looked like a faery. The voice with which she spoke to him was most definetly not that of a child.   
"The change is inevitable," she replied to him, "even I cannot change that. But these are not people like us, they need to be prepared."   
"That is what the chosen ones are for," he responded.   
"And who chose the chosen ones?" she countered.   
The Watcher sighed, "Winter."   
"Exactly," she smirked.   
  
**

* * *

**  
"Good morning, Glynn, it's nice to see you again."   
"Thank you, Arealla," Glynn answered back, trying to smile. She did feel much better, and had decided to go back to school. Now she wished that she hadn't. She felt overwhelmed by all the people around her, as though they were closing in on her. All these people with their platitudes, asking how she was doing or saying that it was nice to see her, when in reality they didn't really care. _ Nobody really cares about anybody anymore_, Glynn thought to herself sadly, _it's all about appearances, look nice, talk nice, act nice, but deep inside, nobody really cares, not even about themselves. What's the point?_   
"You know that's not really true," a small voice said from behind her.   
Glynn whirled around to see a small girl-child looking up at her.   
"I'm sorry?" she asked.   
"You're right, they _don't_ really care, but there _is_ a point," the child continued.   
"How did you– Who are you?" Glynn stammered out, confused.   
Suddenly, a memory flashed through her mind, maybe it was a dream, maybe it was real, but suddenly, Glynn remembered. "Winter?" she asked.   
The girl nodded solemnly. "The time is approaching."   
Glynn's eyes widened in recognition, "That's what he said. The time for what?"   
"Hey Glynn!! Who are you talking to?" Arealla called to her, startling her.   
When Glynn turned back to where Winter had been standing, the little girl was gone.   
  
**

* * *

**  
"He doesn't understand, Tai," Kari was trying to explain through tears.   
Kari was still very upset over the afternoon events, but having to prevent her older brother from running after T.K. and tearing him limb from limb was becoming a bit of a problem.   
"It doesn't matter, Kari. He had no right to yell at you like that, or at Gatomon, for that matter. There are bigger things happening here than you or I can even begin to comprehend, and our petty little arguments are not going to help anything, or anyone. We need everyone to be working together."   
"Have you figured it out yet, Tai?" she asked quietly, her eyes still filled with tears, but the worst of her hurt and anger having been replaced with worry and anxiety.   
"Not everything," he replied quietly, "Agumon told me about Glynn and the change, but he didn't say a whole lot more. I wish I could understand. What is there that's not an issue of good or evil?" "That is something beyond human comprehension."   
"Huh??" Tai whirled around and found a child looking up at him, "how did you get into our living room? And who are you??"   
"Winter," Kari answered, her eyes wide.   
Winter nodded solemnly. "The change is something which is inevitable. Dreams and reality are not always what they seem," Winter explained calmly.   
Suddenly Tai thought that he was imagining things, because the was no way that this small girl was a child. She seemed inhuman and ageless somehow.   
"I don't understand," Tai continued, shaking his head in confusion.   
Winter turned away from him, and walked towards Gatomon. "Hello, old friend," she said to her. "It's been a long time," Gatomon replied sadly.   
"Yes, too long," Winter said, just as sadly. "You know what you need to do. The Watcher has forbid me to interfere, but you are chosen, and the dreamers need your help and your wisdom. I am only an observer, just as Glynna-vyre is. At least for the time being. Events have been set into motion now, which will only come to their destined conclusion," she turned to Kari, "Kari, you are also very important, for courage, sincerity, friendship, knowledge, kindness, love and reliability need your light in order to shine. But your light is not enough, hope is also needed, for without it, light cannot come into being, and the darkness will become overwhelming."   
During all this, Tai had sat down and was staring on in stunned silence. Sora had come in some time earlier and was sitting beside him, staring odly at the little girl.   
"Hello, Winter," she said flatly. Tai turned a confused look her way.   
"Hello, Sora," she responded with a sad smile. "I'm sorry," she continued, starting to fade away.  
"Wait!" Tai yelled, reaching out but connecting with nothing but thin air.   
"Finem Facere," she whispered as she faded to nothing.   
  
** *******   
** **  
"I won't do it," Yolei repeated adamantly.   
"Yes you will. You will do it, because you have to, and you know that you'll feel horrible, probably for the rest of your life if you don't," Ken persuaded her gently.   
"But–What if it doesn't work? What if we're wrong? Poromon, tell him that this is wrong," she pleaded with her most loyal friend.   
"I'm sorry, Yolei," he answered, lowering his eyes, "But you know that you have to do this."   
"But why me?" she asked desperately.   
"Because, you're the only one who can," Ken said, taking her hands into his own.   
"You do it," she glared at him, her anger rising.   
"You know that I can't."   
She finally sighed in defeat and picked up her d-terminal. Hooking it up to her laptop she downloaded her two digieggs. With one last pleading look at Ken, she started the program which would combine her two eggs together in order to form a new crest. She felt herself getting weak, as the program interfaced with her own energy in order to complete it's task. She felt Ken holding her left hand in his own. Just as she felt herself slipping away, she felt a much smaller hand place itself into her right hand. She turned to see the mysterious child, Winter, smiling up at her sadly.   
"Finem Facere," Winter whispered, and disappeared.  
  
**

* * *

  
**End of Chapter 5  
Please tell me what you think. One letter makes all the difference in the world to me. Thank you.  
  
Return to Fanfics  
To Chapter 6**  
  



	6. Life's Problems

**authors note: I've decided to dedicate this chapter to Gracie who actually turns out to be friends with the recepient of my last dedication...::shrugs:: it's a small world..hehehe**  
  
**What's in Dreams...**  
** Chapter 6**  
July 8th, 2001  
  
  
** "Koneko?? Koneko, honey, are you all right?"  
"Huh?" Koneko looked up from her dinner at her mom, who was staring anxiously at her.  
"Your mother asked what your problem was," her father snarled at her.  
Koneko slumped down into her chair to avoid looking at him. She tried to make herself look as small and unthreatening as possible. "I'm just tired," she answered meekly.  
"Would you like to–" her mother started, gently.  
"Shut up, woman!" her father cut her off, and turned on Koneko, glaring. "Tired, huh? So what have you been up to that's making you so tired?? If it's that skeezy boyfriend of yours. You're pregnant, arent you?!" her father angrily jumped to conclusions. He stood up so quickly that he knocked his chair to the floor. He grabbed Koneko by the arm and yanked her up out of her own.  
"Ow!!" she yelled, "you're hurting me!!" Koneko was scared now. She knew that there was nothing she could do or say to stop what she knew was coming. It wasn't the first time, and it most certainly wouldn't be the last. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mom jump up and begin pleading with her father to let her go. Her father just swatted her into the wall like a fly, where she crumpled to the ground and didn't move after that. Something snapped inside of Koneko. She was furious now. She ripped her arm out of her father's iron grip, so angry that she couldn't even feel pain anymore.  
"You asshole!!" she screamed at him, hitting him with both fists, "What kind of person do you think I am!! I am most certainly NOT pregnant!! How dare you even think that about me!! And how dare you treat mom like that!! You don't deserve her, you never did–"  
She was suddenly cut off as her father's fist smashed into her mouth. Koneko saw stars and tasted blood. She'd split her lip. Angry as she was, her father's violence didn't deter her, it only made her angrier. She started scratching and clawing and screaming like a woman gone mad. Her anger was quickly knocked out of her as her father beat her to the ground and kicked her where she lay. Koneko felt like she had a hundred knives stabbing through her. She could only see through one eye, and her head was throbbing. Through her one good eye, she saw her father spit on her bruised and broken body and kick her in the gut one more time before slamming out the door. Then he was gone.  
Koneko didn't know how long she lay there, she drifted in and out of consciousness for what seemed like forever. At one point, she thought that she saw a little girl come and sit down beside her. She smiled at Koneko, and Koneko felt some of her pain ease a little. She managed to choke out the word 'mother' and the little girl smiled and nodded. Koneko closed her eyes and drifted into black and peaceful nothingness.  
  
** *******  
  
** ** Koneko awoke in a strange place. It looked like she was lying outside on the grass, but she didn't know where she was, or how she got there. She stood up slowly, expecting the pain, remembering the beating, and was surprised to feel none. She looked at her arms and legs expecting to find bruises, but found instead completely healthy, normal, unbroken skin. Looking around, she noticed that she was in some sort of garden. Strange plants, like she had never seen before, grew in the garden. She noticed some beautiful flowers, they looked a little like roses, but they had more pointed petals, and they were all different shades of blue. Looking around, she noticed a circle with symbols carved into it. She walked towards it, but when she meant to step into it, she felt a strange jolt, which flung her back a little ways. Startled, she landed on her butt. Getting up, she noticed a pond and walked towards it. Looking into it, she was surprised to see, not her own reflection, but somebody else's. Whirling around, she found herself nose to nose with the most beautiful, sad looking girl she had ever met.  
"Oh!" she cried out in surprise, "I'm sorry– you startled me."  
The girl looked at her oddly, as though she were speaking some alien language. Koneko was starting to feel a little awkward. She observed the girl and started to notice odd things about her. She seemed normal enough at first glance; tall, slender, long red hair drawn up into two buns on either side of her head, with the back hanging loose. She had beautiful green eyes, brighter than any eyes Koneko had ever seen. _Sadder too_, she thought.   
But then she noticed what looked like freckles, only darker, follow in a straight line starting from behind her ears and going down either side of her neck and down her arms straight to the tip of her middle fingers. They were too localised to be freckles, and Koneko had never seen anything like it. Also, they seemed to be almost blue in colour, depending on how the light hit them. _Maybe it's some weird sort of tattoo. _   
Suddenly, Koneko realised that she was staring, and looked away, flushing with embarrassment. "I–I'm Koneko," she stuttered out.  
The girl just continued to look at her, silently. Suddenly, Koneko heard somebody else enter the garden from behind her. She turned to see a tall, black-haired young man enter, with a concerned look in his eyes. Koneko gasped when she noticed the same spots in the same pattern on this person. Also, because his hair was shorter, Koneko noticed that his ears were shaped somewhat differently. They weren't pointed, exactly, just a little elfish-looking. Koneko wondered if the girl's ears were the same.  
_Where am I? Did dad hit me in the head harder than I thought??_  
"Glynn."  
Koneko looked up, startled, at the girl, who had just finally spoken. She had an odd accent, Koneko couldn't quite place it. The young man was standing behind the girl and they were both observing her.  
"What did you say?" Koneko asked, feeling a little uncomfortable under their scrutiny.  
"Glynn," she repeated.  
Recognizing the name, Koneko gasped. "You–you're her...you-re the one–" she stammered.  
Both Glynn and the young man we're looking at her with bewildered looks on their faces. Koneko's vision began to fade and her head and sides began to ache. She looked at her arms and found they were covered with scratches and bruises. She began to scream as agonizing pain speared through her.  
  
**

* * *

**   
Glynn and Mishka ran to wear the strange girl lay screaming in agony. By the time they had reached her, she was beginning to fade away, and within a few seconds she was gone.  
"Mishka," Glynn started, shakily, "what just happened here?"  
Mishka just shook his head in confusion, "I don't know, Glynna."  
"Winter did this, didn't she?"  
Mishka whirled around to face her, "What did you say?" he asked sharply.  
"Winter. She had something to do with this," Glynn's eyes had taken on an almost vacant look.  
"You remember her?"  
She nodded, "Yes, she came to visit me at school today. She told me that the time was drawing near. The time for what?"  
Mishka wasn't sure how to answer her. The Watcher had warned him that he could not tell her what she did not know herself. Now he didn't know what to do. He was confused. What was the need for ignorance? How did it change anything? _Why do I always have to be so useless?_  
"I don't know if Winter had anything to do with this, Glynna," he finally answered.  
Suddenly, something turned over in Glynn's mind. Her eyes widened as pieces started to fall into place. "You–" she started, staring at Mishka accusingly, "You know what's going on here, and you won't tell me. Why not? What can't I be told? And why can't I just be like everybody else, a normal 20 year old girl?" her eyes were filling with angry tears.  
Mishka was shocked. Shocked that Glynn remembered so much. Shocked that Winter would show herself to Glynn when he himself didn't even know exactly who she was. "Glynn," he began, "you have to believe when I tell you that there are things going on here that I'm not allowed to tell you–"  
"Not _allowed_ to tell me?!" she cut him off. She couldn't believe how angry she felt, the feeling was alien, but it made her feel so powerful. She found that she even sort of liked it. "Just who do you think you are?! I thought you were my friend! I thought you cared about me. I guess I was wrong. Winter was right, nobody does care!" Glynn turned on her heel and began stomping away out of the garden.  
"Glynna-vyre!" he yelled chasing after her. Catching up to her he grabbed her by the shoulders and wheeled her around to face him.  
"Let go of me!" she yelled struggling, "and don't ever call me that! It's not my name!"  
But Mishka wasn't going to let her go, "Yes," he said through clenched teeth, "it _is_ your name. And Winter was wrong. I do care and I am your friend. No–that's not right, I'm not your friend, because if I was your friend, I would have never fallen in love with you."  
Glynn stopped struggling and stared at him open-mouthed. "You can't love me," she whispered, "I'm not lovable," she felt all the angry power drain from her body. She felt weak and thought her knees would give out on her. Mishka moved to help her stand. "Why?" she asked, her voice breaking, "why me?"  
"I don't know," Mishka answered her sadly, "but I wish I did."  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
End of Chapter 6  
Please send me your feedback...I really sorry that this chapter contained pretty much nothing to do with Digimon, but the next one makes up for it...  
::on knees begging for forgiveness and feedback::  
Please, write to me!!  
takarigato@lycos.com  
  
Return to Fanfics  
To Chapter 7**  
  



	7. Endings and Beginnings

**authors note: Here's to everyone who reads my fics and tells me what they think...wether they like it or not...I appreciate knowing honestly what ppl think. Consider this chapter a present...coz I'm going on vacation for a week and won't be able to post it next week...also, it's a lot longer than a usual chapter...I was on a roll...::grin::**  
  
**What's in Dreams  
Chapter 7  
July 8th, 2001  
  
** ** T.K. was miserable. Really miserable. He also felt really stupid. _Why did I have to yell at Kari and Gatomon like that?_ he asked himself, _it's not their fault. The problem is that we're at war with destiny._ Destiny. _How do you fight that?_ T.K. shook his head in confusion.  
"Look up."  
"Huh?" T.K.'s head shot up and he looked for the source of the voice. It was familiar somehow, but he couldn't figure out where he'd heard it.  
"Look up."  
Looking up at the ceiling in his bedroom, all he could see was just that, the ceiling in his bedroom.  
"Not there."  
"Who's there?" T.K. asked in frustration. "Patamon?"  
"Outside."  
Sighing, T.K. dragged his body out of bed and went outside. He gasped when he saw the sky. It was changing colours; green, then blue, than red, than black, over and over again. Then he noticed the light. It was directly over-top of him, coming from within the building, but spilling out onto another tenant's balcony. That's when he heard the noise. It was like a child crying, and then he heard a loud crash from the apartment two floors up, the sky returned to normal and the crying sound stopped. In fact, it was as though all the sounds in the world had stopped. T.K. was starting to think he had gone deaf, when he heard the phone ring. He nearly jumped out of his skin.  
"Hello?"  
_ "T.K., it's Ken, come to Yolei's right now,"_ and then he hung up.  
T.K. stood there for a few minutes staring at the reciever in his hand in confusion. _What's going on here?_ he thought to himself, _Wait a minute. That's Yolei's apartment that the light and the noise came from!_  
T.K. bolted out of his apartment and took the steps up to Yolei's apartment two at a time, not even bothering the wait for the elevator. When he got there, he found Ken holding Yolei curled up on the floor. She looked really abnormally pale, and T.K. was immediately concerned.  
"What happened here?" he asked.  
Ken looked up, he had tears in his eyes, he nodded silently towards something glowing in front of the computer screen. T.K. was shocked to find a crest and a tag lying there. It had a symbol he had never seen before.  
"How did you..." T.K. asked, picking it up and bringing to where Yolei still hadn't moved.  
"A while back, Yolei had this dream. It wasn't like the other dreams, this one was different. It told her to create a program that would use a digidestined's energy, combined with their digi-eggs to create a tag and crest," Ken explained, his voice cracking.  
"But, what for?" T.K. asked in confusion.  
"In order to allow their digimon to digivolve into ultimates, and possibly even into megas."  
T.K. was shocked at what he was hearing. "And you let her go through with this??!?"  
Ken sighed, a shaky sigh. Stroking Yolei's hair, a tear slipped down his face, "Winter said it would be okei. But--" his voice caught, "so--something went wrong. I don't know what to do..."  
T.K. quickly walked towards them and checked Yolei's neck for a pulse. Finding none, he started to feel the first tendrils of panic set in. He dropped the tag and crest on the floor next to Yolei and quickly got Ken to lay her flat on the ground. He began to do CPR. After several minutes, still not detecting a pulse, T.K. stopped in defeat.  
"I already tried that," Ken said, "What have I done??"  
"Nothing that didn't have to be done," a new voice piped up.  
"You!" Ken hissed, glaring at the small girl who had appeared out of nowhere, "You did this! You said she would be okei. You lied to me!" he choked on a sob. He felt as though his world were being torn apart and he was useless to do anything about it.  
"Where is Poromon?" Winter asked calmly as though nothing were amiss.  
For the first time, T.K. and Ken realised that neither of them had seen the small in-training digimon.  
"What difference does it make?!" T.K. shouted in frustration.  
"Put the tag and crest in Yolei's hands," she ordered just as calmly as before.  
"No! That stupid thing has done enough damage!" Ken yelled.  
Winter sighed and placed the tag and crest into Ken's hands, as though _he _were the child and _she_ the grown-up. The crest began to glow softly, and Ken felt something inside of him be soothed. Sighing, he bent over Yolei and kissed her gently on the forehead, "I'm sorry," he whispered, placing the tag and crest into her limp, lifeless hands.   
Immediatly the crest began to glow brighter, filling with room with a brilliant violet light. Suddenly Yolei's body jerked up and she gasped, trying to fill her deflated lungs with air. Slowly her breathing began to even out, though it was still very shallow. A shadow fell over them and Ken and T.K. looked up. Both gasped when they saw a tall, slender boy standing there. But he wasn't really a boy, he was also part bird, having the wings of an eagle and feather's instead of hair. He also carried what looked like a flute.  
"Are you..." T.K. started.  
"I am Cantusmon," he said in a melodious voice, "I am the ultimate form of Poromon. And I think that we should get Yolei to a hospital. Her physical body needs help if it's going to survive."   
Ken looked around the room, almost sighing in relief.  
"Where did she go?" T.K. asked.  
"I don't know, but I don't trust her," Ken answered.  
  
** ** *****  
** **0  
"T.K.!! Oh T.K., I'm so so—sor—sorry--"  
T.K. looked down at Kari sobbing into his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her, "Kari?! What are you doing here? And don't be sorry, I'm the idiot, I'm sorry."  
They were standing in the waiting room at the emergency room. T.K. and Ken had just arrived with Yolei. As soon as they had walked into the waiting room, Kari had flung herself into his arms, sobbing. Looking around, T.K. noticed that both Davis and Tai were also there, the former looking about as good as Ken did right now, and the latter looking like he might like to kill a certain younger sister's boyfriend.  
She looked up, having calmed down only a little, "It's—it's Kone—Koneko," she stammered out between sobs and hiccups.  
The blood drained from T.K.'s face. He knew about Koneko's dad. He hoped it wasn't too bad, but from the look on Davis' face and from Kari's distress, he could tell that it was probably really bad. He looked towards Tai with a questioning look on his face. Seeing T.K. apologize and comfort his sister, Tai softened a little.  
"She's in surgery right now. She has a lot of internal bleeding, some broken ribs, a punctured lung and her left wrist was snapped. They had to put pins in it," Tai reported, shaking his head in anger. "I just can't understand people who can do stuff like that," he muttered. Then, realising for the first time that T.K. and Ken were there for no apparent reason, he asked what was going on, a knot of dread forming in his stomach.  
T.K. quickly explained to them about Yolei and the making of the crest and tag. Just as he was finishing, a doctor came in asking about the whereabouts of Yolei's family. Ken explained that they were out of town for a month on an extended vacation. Yolei was out of school for a week on vacation and had decided to come and spend some time at home, were she could get some peace and quiet.  
"Yolei is currently sedated in order to give her body some time to regain it's energy," the doctor shook his head in confusion, "Now, you both are sure you have no idea what happened? You just walked in and found her unconscious and were unable to wake her, right?"  
T.K. and Ken nodded together. No way would they be able to explain what had happened. Even if they did, they doubted that the doctor would believe them.  
Just as the first doctor was leaving, another entered. Davis recognized him immediately and jumped up anxiously. The doctor's face said it all.  
"Can I see her?" he asked shakily.  
The doctor nodded, "She's slipped into a coma, there was a lot of swelling around the cerebrum, and she was without oxygen for some time before you found her. We're hoping for the best, but we are expecting some brain damage, and she may possibly never wake up."  
The news was like a slap in the face to all of them. They hadn't known Koneko as long as they had known each, she only moved to Odaiba when they were all in the 10th grade, but she had become a fast friend to all of them. They began to notice the bruises only a few months after she had moved, though she denied anything was going on. One day, though, there was an accident while going to the digital world and Koneko had ended up coming along for the ride. Not expecting the rough landing, she threw out her shoulder. While helping her to wrap it, Kari finally confronted her. Sobbing, she had explained that her father was only like that because he was unhappy with his job, and that she was a bad kid and deserved it. Kari was furious when she heard this. T.K. and Davis had also been around, and therefore they knew as well. The other's had an idea of something going on, but they didn't know the details.  
Pale and shaking, Davis proceeded to Koneko's room in the intensive care ward while Ken followed behind, heading to Yolei's room.  
T.K., Kari and Tai stood in the waiting staring at each other in shock.  
"T.K.?" Kari asked quietly, her voice still a little warbly. She was extremely grateful that T.K. was there, she had felt as though her world were falling apart when Davis had called them all in a panic. He had found Koneko's broken and battered body lying on the living room floor. He would've gotten in with the ambulance, but they had also had to bring in her mother, who was in less serious condition, but currently sedated. Kari and Tai drove over to Koneko's and picked Davis up. Kari's world fell apart when she saw them load one of her best friends into the ambulance, black and blue and her face swollen and deformed.  
"Yes, Kari?" he replied, still holding her, as much for his own comfort as for her's.  
"Why would Winter hurt us like this?"  
"Because Winter doesn't play with the same rule book as we do," Sora's angry voice replied from behind them.  
"What do you mean, Sora?" Tai asked, still confused at what was happening between Sora and Winter.  
"Winter doesn't answer to us, she doesn't answer to the Watcher. The only thing Winter answers to is destiny."  
"You're right, Sora," Winter appeared behind them, still dressed in the sapphire yukata, "but even destiny answers to something."  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
** **End of Chapter 7  
Please let me know what you think...  
I hope this makes up for the lack of digimon in the previous chapter....I'm trying to put a little humour into this...but I'm kinda stuck in a sad-rut....  
oh well...  
::sighs::  
takarigato@lycos.com  
  
Return to Fanfics**  



	8. Puppets

author's note: If you've stuck with me this far I send out a huge gynormous thank you!!! This chapter is dedicated to all my old fans as well as all the new ones. For anyone who read the author's note in chapter 4, you know that I've only made it this far thanx to all of you. You guys are great ::sniffs and wipes a tear from her eye::  
  
What's in Dreams...  
Chapter 8  
July 21st, 2001  
  
"They're not puppets."   
"I'm aware of that."   
"Well it obviously doesn't seem to be bothering you."   
"We're all puppets of Destiny."   
"Don't play with words, Winter."   
Winter rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out childishly at the Watcher. He had to smother a grin. He was beginning to think that she quite enjoyed the form she had taken a little too much. He still didn't know why she had decided to present herself to the humans as a child. If she had done it to be able to look innocent, her actions had certainly destroyed that illusion in a short time. The Watcher was quite sure that the chosen ones were beginning to despise the little girl in the sapphire yukata. He felt sorry for her then. She hadn't asked to be Destiny's tool anymore than Glynna-vyre or Koneko or any of the others had. Sometimes he forgot that about her. _She must feel so alone_. "Stop that."   
"Huh?"   
"Stop feeling sorry for me," she glared at him, all her childish innocence gone in a blink. She had always had an affinity for knowing what he was thinking.   
"Don't you ever wonder why?"   
"It is not our place to question Destiny, only to do as Destiny bids us do. As for being alone," she sighed, "we're all alone when it comes to down to it. Glynna-vyre knows that, so does Mishka, and it's only a matter of time until the dreamers know it too."   
The Watcher shook his head sadly. She was right of course. They were alone. Sometimes he envied humans; they could live their whole lives believing they were loved and cared for and that there would be someone there for them. He and Winter did not have that priviledge. They were the link between human fragility and the harshness of fate.   
"Maybe loneliness is Destiny's idea of a cruel joke," Winter continued smiling a sad smile.   
"You give Destiny an awful lot of personality you know," The Watcher remarked blandly.   
"There is more to everything than any of us are ever meant to know. Kari was right when she said that there were somethings that weren't meant to be known. Unfortunately for us, we already know more than anyone can ever comprehend. If a human were to have even a fraction of our knowledge there entire minds would collapse beneath the impossibility to comprehend."   
"What about Koneko?" The Watcher asked, his eyes shadowing.   
"She is necessary sacrifice," the little girl answered with surprising coldness.   
The Watcher's eyes hardened with anger. "When will the sacrifice become too much, Winter?" "For the greater good, sacrifices must be made."   
"The greater good? This isn't even about that," now it was The Watcher's turn to glare.   
"Yes. Yes it is."   
  


* * *

  
"Cody?"   
"Hello, Yolei. I'm glad you're feeling better."   
"But how did you--"   
"Winter told me," he answered, his usually serious face even more serious than usual. Even at 15, Cody still looked and acted much older than his years, just as he did at 9 when he first became a digidestined. Hearing the little girl's name, Yolei smiled, it was a small, tired smile, but a smile nonetheless.   
Two days had passed since the successful but dangerous experiment and Yolei was now at home. She had been confined to her room, only seeing a handful of people and she was very happy to see her unexpected visit. She hadn't seen Cody since she had left for university, even though they had kind of kept in touch through e-mail.   
"How's Koneko?" he asked quietly.   
Yolei shook her head sadly, "She's still in a coma. The swelling is coming down and the pressure on her brain is lessening but the doctors don't seem very optomistic. Davis swears she squeezed his fingers, but, as much as we'd like to believe that, it really doesn't seem possible."   
Cody's eyes hardened. He couldn't understand how any human being could ever do that to another, especially to ones own child. _We live in a world of monsters_, he thought to himself angrily. Suddenly remembering the reason for his visit, he turned back to Yolei. "Yolei, may I--"   
Yolei sighed and took her crest and tag out of the drawer in the bedside table and handed them to Cody.   
"You used a computer program to do this?"   
Yolei nodded, "Yeah, it's still on my computer, why?"   
Cody didn't answer her, he just gave her back the crest and tag and went to the living room where the computer stood. He quickly turned it on.   
Hearing the computer boot up, Yolei suddenly understood what Cody was up to. "Cody!! No!!" she yelled, struggling to get out of bed, but her legs were still weak and by the time she had dragged herself to the living room, Cody had already initialized the program. Yolei watched in horror as bright light filled the room and the air began to hum with energy. Suddenly, she was knocked to the floor by a blast of sheer energy and the light faded and the air stopped humming. When Yolei could see again, she was terrified. Cody was lying motionless on the ground with Winter standing over him.   
"Help him!" she yelled at the child, "you helped me, why are you just standing there?"   
Winter's head snapped up and she glared at Yolei. Yolei was shocked by the anger burning in the little girl's eyes. Winter took up the tag and crest which had materialised a few feet away from Cody and placed them in his hands. Just as it had happened with Yolei, Cody's body jerked back to life and he began breathing on his own.   
Winter got up angrily and still glaring, looked at Yolei and uttered one single word before vanishing: _truth_.   
  


* * *

  
"The chosen ones are in danger. They now have the crest of truth, and that is going to be a problem."   
"Why's that?" Mishka asked The Watcher.   
"Because truth represents all that is not false. But there is so much more to truth than that. It is not a black and white issue, but a thousand shades of grey. The truth belongs to no one except fate, and fate can be a very jealous keeper of that truth."   
"I don't understand," Mishka continued.   
"You will," The Watcher answered with a small, sad smile. He then stood to leave. Mishka was always startled at how big The Watcher really was. When sitting and speaking to him, one got the impression that he was a frail old man, filled with the wisdom of the world, but so close to dying that he should quickly pass on that wisdom. But when he stood, it was as though he became an ageless, towering man, capable of many things, most of which went beyond the imagination.   
Since Glynn had begun to remember, The Watcher had begun visiting more and more frequently. Things seemed to happening so much more quickly. Glynn now remembered her transformations, the incantations and what her role had been in the dreams. The Watcher had also told them that to the girl in the garden, they were only characters in a dream, that the girl came from another place and time and that they're destiny's would soon be intersecting. He would not tell either of them more than that. Neither Glynn nor Mishka had seen Winter since Glynn had last seen her at school.   
"Truth is a powerful weapon. Fate will not like having something so powerful taken away from it," Glynn said quietly.   
Mishka whirled around in surprise. He had not heard her enter the garden. He was even more surprised when he saw her, for she was in her alternate form. _But how could she transform without the power of the circle?_   
Glynna-vyre followed the direction of his gaze and touched her wings self-consciously. "The _angelicae_ needed the power of the circle to be able to overtake my consiousness, but the power to transform has always been mine," she smiled a little.   
Mishka was dumbfounded. How had he not known this? How was he supposed to be her guardian if she became more powerful than him? _Why am I still here? What am I supposed to do now that she knows and remembers and knows what she is supposed to do when I don't even know where to begin? _   
"You have it too," she whispered.   
"I--"   
"That's why we are still here, still together. We aren't like other people. I used to think it was just the way my mind worked, but it was more than that. You and me, we are not the same as everyone else."   
"How do I do it?" he asked, shaking his head in confusion. Glynna-vyre approached him and gently took his face into her hands. Looking into her eyes, Mishka felt something unfolding in his mind, like a memory locked away, finally being exposed to the light. Suddenly he felt an agonizing tearing pain searing between his shoulder blades. He fell to the ground screaming and panting, trying to catch his breath. He felt his stomach rise and threaten to throwup in response to the pain, but he clenched his jaw shut and swallowed until the pain passed.   
From behind a corner in the garden, a little girl stood glaring.   
"It's too soon!" she screamed.   
Mishka and Glynn looked up, but by the time they had, Winter was gone.   
  


* * *

  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Let me know what you think!!!  
takarigatoo@lycos.com  
  
Return to Fanfics  
To Chapter 9   



	9. More than Meets the Eye

author's note: This Chapter is wholly dedicated to Stacey and Daniel. You two are so great! To Stacey, pretend that you are Sora. LOL. Coz that's as close as you get to slapping Winter! To Daniel...thank you for the fabulous idea. I was totally stuck for the third crest!!!  
  
  
  
What's in Dreams...  
Chapter 9  
August 3rd, 2001  
  
  
  
"They're angels.." Kari breathed.   
"Kari?" T.K. looked down at the sleeping form in his arms. Except, she wasn't sleeping anymore. Her eyes were open, but they didn't seem to be seeing anything. Suddenly, Kari's face contorted into a horrified expression and her hands came up to her ears, as if to block out something.   
"Nooooo," she moaned, sitting up and rocking, "please stop. Stop this now. I don't want to see anymore," she pleaded. "Kari," T.K. took hold of her shoulders, trying to snap her out of the waking dream that she was trapped in. Unfortunately, she couldn't seem to hear him.   
"T.K.!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried out, her eyes wide in terror, her arms reaching out, clutching, trying to find something real. T.K. didn't know what to do. He was scared now. What is happening to you? Why can't I reach you?   
"Gatomon! Help me!" Kari screamed in sheer terror, trying to get away from some invisible monster that existed only in her own mind. Her scream brought Sora and Tai running into Kari's room. Tai immediately ran to T.K. who was trying desperately to hold on to her flailing body. Tai took hold of her hands and tried to talk to her, but she only screamed louder. Sora, standing at the door, was seething in fury. She walked up to where Tai and T.K. were trying desperately to hold Kari and slapped Kari across the face. Hard.   
"What are you doing!" T.K. exploded in rage.   
"Look," Sora pointed at the now silent girl in his lap.   
Kari looked up at Sora, and for the first time, was actually aware of her surroundings. Holding her hand up to her face, she rubbed at the spot were she had been slapped.   
"Thank you, Sora" she whispered.   
Tai and T.K. both stared on in astonishment. Tai was the first to regain his voice.   
"What?" he stammered, "What just happened here?"   
Sora didn't answer, she just stomped out of the room, her very being emanating with barely checked fury. Once in the living she started looking for something. The other two boys, helping to support Kari, followed Sora into the living room.   
"Winter?!" she yelled, ripping a pillow off the couch and flinging it at the wall. "Where are you?! Show yourself, you lying, conniving little–"   
"There's no need to be rude," a small voice answered from behind her. The four of them whirled around to find Winter standing there with a slightly amused, slightly annoyed look on her face.   
Sora screamed towards her at an unbelievable speed, pinning the little girl to the wall with her arm under the girl's neck. Tai was shocked. He had never seen Sora act like this. He didn't know what to think.   
"It's time for the truth, Winter," she seethed through clenched teeth. Winter let out a hard, ugly little laugh, her eyes becoming as angry as Sora's. Tai actually flinched at the angry energy radiating from the two.   
"Truth?!" she snorted, "you already have my truth. Talk to the serious one. He knows about truth now," she was almost spitting the words out in rage, her little body hanging at least a couple of feet off the ground where Sora was pinning her to the wall.   
"What's that supposed to mean? More stupid puzzles," Sora spat out in response.   
"Put her down."   
"Gatomon?" Kari whispered, looking up to see her digimon partner sitting in the living room window, glaring at the scene in front of her.   
"I told you to put her down, Sora," Gatomon said again, her voice deceptively calm.   
"Why should I? We were all better off before this little bit—"   
"That's enough Sora, put her down," this time it was Tai who had interjected. Feeling betrayed, Sora looked around the room before removing her arm and letting the girl drop to the floor with a thump. Gatomon quickly ran to where the little girl lay, leaning up against the wall.   
She looked up at Sora, her gaze softening, "I'm sorry, Sora, but your anger is misdirected. Winter cannot help who she is or what she does. Her life is not her own anymore. She is as much a victim in all of this mess as all of us."   
Sora's eyes were filling with tears. "But–but what about Biyomon?"   
"Biyomon?" Tai asked, shaking his head in confusion, "What does she have to do with any of this?"   
"Everything," Sora sobbed, collapsing on the floor and curling up into a ball of anguish and despair. Tai quickly ran to her and held her in his arms, trying to soothe her, though he was still confused, he was starting to understand Sora's deep hatred of the little girl.   
"Tai?" Kari asked, softly, T.K. half carrying her towards him, "We have to go see Koneko."   
Tai looked up at her in frustration. "Can't this wait, Kari?"   
"No Tai. You don't understand. We have to go see Koneko."   
There was something about the way that she said it that made Tai pause. He picked up Sora's still sobbing form and brought her down to the car. T.K. helped Kari down to the car. He was getting a little concerned. How did a dream leave her so weak? Nobody spoke as they drove to the hospital, Kari curled in T.K.'s arms and Sora in Tai's.   
  
  
*****  
  
"Thank you, old friend."   
"You're welcome."   
"This isn't working the way it was supposed to," Winter muttered, still sitting on the floor in Kari and Tai's living room.   
"It never does, though, now does it?" Gatomon said quietly, her heart heavy.   
Winter smiled a small sad smile, "No, I guess it doesn't. But it was supposed to be different with me. I'm Destiny's tool now. But even Destiny is not immutable," she sighed.   
"The time for secrecy is over," Gatomon said, her eyes troubled.   
Winter nodded in response. "Do the other chosen ones know what to do? Glynna-vyre did something unexpected when she taught her guardian the secret magic. We were not prepared for the consequences," she shook her head sadly.   
"So you really believe that we are alone?" Gatomon asked suddenly.   
"I don't know anymore," Winter answered truthfully, looking as innocent a child as she was supposed to be.   
"People do really care about other people, it's not all a lie."   
Winter shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears, "Maybe for you," she whispered, her voice cracking, "but never for me."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Watcher was concerned. Only one crest left, only one more piece to the puzzle. But will music, truth and loyalty be enough? He was pacing back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back. The change was already beginning. Already, people were rethinking their lives, wondering, despairing. Looking for the point. The time of innocence was passing and a time of knowledge was beginning. Would the worlds be ready for it? The Watcher shook his head, they would need powers they did not even know they possessed in order to overcome what Destiny had in store for them.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Glynna and Mishka floated together above the circle. The air around them hummed with building energy. They were surrounded by such an intense light that they could see nothing outside of it. Suddenly, they felt their consciousness become one and expand and become free. Their bodies were no more, they were pure consciousness now. Truths came to them and they communicated directly with the gods and the angelicae, for they played a role in this as well. Glynn smiled when she felt a third mind join them. It was the girl from the other world, one of the dreamers.   
"It is time..." she whispered.   
Glynn and Mishka felt their minds become their own and their bodies resolidify. The light faded and they stood again on solid ground in the middle of the circle. The felt a fourth mind touch theirs, just before the transformation was complete. This mind was different, unlike even that of the gods. It was Winter.   
"I'm sorry...." it whispered and was gone and they stood together in the circle. Mishka smiled down at Glynn.   
"I know," Glynn whispered back.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
That's the end of this Chapter folks!!  
Please let me know what you think...believe it or not...your input is really important to this story...in this chapter alone I was really influenced by what two people said to me about it...  
I'd love to hear from you..anyone who read how discouraged I was at Chapter 4 and wrote to me...it's because of you that I'm all the way at Chapter 9...and raring to go for Chapter 10...which I hope to have up in a few days...  
l8r  
Wintersama  
aka Takari  
cutegatomon@lycos.com  



	10. Sacrifices Must be Made

author's note: Sorry everyone...but I think you'll need a hanky for this one..._I_ cried...and I _wrote_ it..::grin::  
  
  


**What's in Dreams...  
Chapter 10  
August 5th, 2001**

  
  
  
  
"Koneko, I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that I love you. You are everything to me. I don't know if--"   
"Davis?"   
Davis jumped up, startled. He thought maybe he was hearing things. He searched Koneko's face for some sign that she had just now spoken to him. But she was just as still and pale as she had been for days now. Davis felt his hopes plummet and felt the tears welling up in his eyes. He took up her hand and stroked her cheek with his other hand.   
"Koneko," he began, his voice breaking, a tear sliding down his cheek, "why did this have to happen to you? You are so beautiful and sweet and kind. You could never hurt anyone, it's not right..." he stopped, as more and more tears streamed down his face.   
"I'm sorry Davis," a small voice said behind him.   
"I know you are Winter."   
"I tried to protect her. She's important to me too."   
Davis tried to smile at the small girl through his tears, but couldn't do it. His heart was shattering into a million pieces.   
"Davis?"   
Davis whirled around to look back at Koneko. This time he knew that he wasn't imagining things. Koneko's eyes were open. Davis thought his heart would burst, he was so relieved.   
"Koneko! Oh my god! I can't believe it! You're--"   
"Davis...stop...I need to tell you..." she whispered weakly, her every word sounding as though it were being ripped from the depths of her soul.   
Davis' heart sank as the truth hit him. The tears began to fall again, as he clutched at her hand in despair.   
"Please Koneko," he begged, "Stay with me...please..."   
She smiled, a weak, sad smile. "I'm sorry Davis. This is what must be. I will see you again. Remember me..." she trailed off as her body began to glow a brilliant ocean blue. The light became more and more intense, and then faded away.   
"Koneko?" Davis asked in alarm, checking for a pulse, or breathing. Finding none, he gathered her limp body into his arms and began rocking back and forth with her, waves of despair and sobs racking his body and soul. Still holding her hand, he felt something slide into his own. Through his tears and despair, he recognized a tag and a crest. He slowly laid her back onto the bed, his mind numb. He hardly noticed the doctors scrambling in, trying to revive the girl. He sank into his chair in the corner of the room, feeling his world shatter apart.   
"It is the crest of Loyalty, Davis. It was Koneko's gift to you," Winter told him, crawling up onto his lap and trying to soothe him. Davis hugged the little girl close to him, trying to ease some of the overwhelming pain coursing through him. He was sobbing now, great heaving sobs. But the pain wouldn't lessen. Winter hung onto him just as tightly, a few tears of her own sliding down her face.   
_Gatomon is wrong. We are alone. Koneko wasn't supposed to die_, the little girl thought bitterly.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
_ "What about Koneko?" The Watcher had asked, his eyes shadowing.   
"She is necessary sacrifice," the little girl had answered with surprising coldness.   
The Watcher's eyes hardened with anger. "When will the sacrifice become too much, Winter?"   
"For the greater good, sacrifices must be made."   
"The greater good? This isn't even about that," now it was The Watcher's turn to glare.   
"Yes. Yes it is."_   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"No. It's not. Not anymore. The time for secrecy has ended. This is over. Now," Winter shuddered, muttering to herself, remembering that cold conversation she had had with the Watcher. She had thought that she could distance herself from this. That she could do only as Destiny bid her, and not have to feel the consequences of her actions. But something had changed when Koneko died. Winter had not been expecting the girl to sacrifice herself in order to create the crest for Davis. She had not even thought the girl would be powerful enough to do such a thing. _What's wrong with me? Why don't I know what's happening? _  
"Why did you leave me??!" she screamed in anguish at the sky.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Davis?" Kari said quietly, kneeling next him. He was still sitting in the chair in the corner of Koneko's hospital room. She lay on the bed, under a blanket, the doctor's having given up hope on her. Kari's eyes were swollen and red, and her face was streaked with tears. Davis looked up at her numbly, not even able to speak for the lump in his throat. He collapsed into her arms, and she sat on the floor rocking him like a child. T.K. knelt behind Kari, stroking her hair, tears streaming down his face.   
Tai and Sora stood in the doorway, shocked and hurt and confused. They hadn't been as close to Koneko, but they felt the loss as much as anyone.   
"Davis," Kari whispered,, "we have to go. Please Davis."   
He just nodded up at her mutely, numbly. T.K. went around to his other side and helped Kari to lift him. Just as they stood up, they heard something clink to the floor. Kari stooped to pick it up. Davis' eyes filled with fresh tears as he looked at the crest and tag in her hands.   
"It was her gift," he whispered, his voice cracking.   
"We have to carry on, Davis. We have a destiny to meet," T.K. said quietly, gently.   
Davis nodded, and the five of them slowly left the room, their worlds shattered into a million pieces, along with their hearts. Nothing would ever be the same again.   
In the hall, Gatomon waited for them.   
"The time for secrets is over. We will meet in the park, and we will explain everything." she said, her own voice cracking. I wish I could make this easier for you Kari, for all of you.   
  
  
--- 


	11. Revelations

**author's note: This Chapter goes out to everyone who has written to me. I really appreciate all your encouragement. And for all of you nitpickers out there...there are a few discrepancies in my story, but I choose to call it artistik liscencing...so there ::sticks out tongue and giggles::**  
  
**What's in Dreams...  
Chapter 11**  
**August 15th, 2001**  
**_Kari speaks:  
  
It's now a whole week after Koneko died. I don't think Davis will ever be the same. He loved her so much. We attended her funeral on Friday, it seemed fitting to have it on Friday because it was her favourite day of the week. Most of the digidestined came, but not everyone, so we could not meet then. It probably wouldn't have been a very good idea. I saw Winter there too, but I don't think anyone else did. She seemed so sad, like someone who had watched everyone she loved be taken away. Sometime's I wonder if that's not what happened.  
I had the dream again, several times. Except it's different now, because now I see Koneko in it. Every morning I wake up and I feel more and more sad. I feel like crying, but I can't. I wish that the dream were real, because then we might be able to get Koneko back. I wonder if Davis sees her there too.  
T.K. and Gatomon and Tai have been as supportive as they can I guess. I almost feel like we're all falling apart. The war with Destiny has not even begun and already we act as though we have been defeated.  
_**  
**  
*****  
**  
** Kari and T.K. were the first to arrive at the park with their digimon partners, under the big cherry blossom tree, which was in full bloom. Yolei and Ken arrived shortly after with Poromon and Leafmon. The four sat under the tree, not speaking, just sitting, trying to absorb the shock of everything that was happening.  
"I can't understand why we're even involved in this in the first place. Who are we to try and stop Destiny?" Izzy said quietly, arriving with Tentomon.  
"We're not here to stop Destiny," Kari answered flatly. T.K. placed his arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. Nothing he did seemed to help escape the dark place her heart seemed to be stuck in. He was very worried.  
One by one, the other digidestined began arriving with their partners in tow. First Matt and Mimi, then Cody and Joe. Finally Tai, Davis and Sora arrived.  
"Sora?" Mimi asked innocently, "where's Biyomon?"  
"Ask her," she said, her voice breaking, pointing to where Winter had approached as silently as a wraith.  
Seeing the tears forming in Sora's eyes, Mimi immediatly regretted asking the question. She noticed Davis next. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. He had become so thin and pale, he wasn't even the same person anymore. She felt so out of the loop, being away from everyone in America. She hadn't even known Koneko. She must have meant so much to him, she thought sadly.  
"It's nice to see everyone here," Winter said quietly, looking every person there in the eye, meeting some friendly glances and some decidedly unfriendly ones, and some entirely lifeless, listless looks. Especially from Davis and from Kari. With everyone sitting under the tree, Winter immediatly went and sat in Davis' lap. He wrapped his arms around her, accepting what little comfort the girl was able to offer.  
"Well?" Sora asked sarcastically, glaring at the girl through her tears.  
"The time for secrets is over," the little girl said, turning around in Davis' arms to face everyone. She directed a look towards Gatomon, who in turn looked at all of the digimon gathered together. They all nodded.  
"How do you know Winter, Gatomon?" T.K. asked, still holding Kari.  
"As you know, digimon never die, we just get reconfigured," Gatomon began to explain, "Well in my case, everytime I've been reconfigured, I've been Gatomon, and I've had all my memories."  
"But isn't it like that for all the digimon?" Izzy asked, shaking his head.  
"We're not sure," Agumon answered truthfully, "None of us have ever been reconfigured, with the exception of Patamon and Gatomon, who are both angel digimon in their ultimate forms. We're not sure if that makes them any different when it comes to being reborn, but it definetly makes them different in regards to their nature."  
"But if you never die, why hasn't Biyomon come– come back?" Sora choked out.  
"I'm sorry, Sora. I can't answer that," Winter said quietly.  
"I thought the time for secrets was over," Sora sneered at the girl.  
"It is, but I can't tell you that because even I don't know the answer."  
Sora snorted derisively, obviously not believing Winter's truthfullness.  
"But how do you know Winter?" Ken asked again.  
"I wasn't always Destiny's tool, I was a real child like all of you once," Winter answered sadly, "and I had a digimon partner too."  
"Gatomon?" everyone asked at once, with the exception of Davis, who had not moved since wrapping his arms around the little girl.  
Winter and Gatomon smirked.   
"No, actually, my digimon was Lucatomon. At least in his in his rookie form," her face became sad. "Unfortunately, you will all recognize him in his ultimate form, because he became Myotismon."  
Even Davis let out a gasp at this. Nobody knew what to say.  
"When Myotismon found me," Gatomon continued, "he kept Winter around long enough to train me in my duties, and then he sent her back to the real world, saying that he did not need such an inferior being at his side."  
Tai noticed Winter flinch at the word _inferior._  
"I knew it!" Sora yelled, jumping up, glaring accusingly at Winter, "I knew you were evil from the beginning!"**  
**"Sit down Sora," Cody said sharply. Sora glared at him in confusion.  
"What are you talking about, Cody?" Mimi said, jumping to Sora's defence, "She admitted that she worked for Myotismon, if you ask me, that makes her evil enough not to be trusted."  
"Then I guess that means you don't trust me either," Gatomon said, her voice tinged with hurt.  
"Oh Gatomon," Mimi said quickly, regretting again having spoken, "it's different with you, you escaped, he just let Winter go. How can know why he would have done that?"  
"Shut up, everyone just shut up."  
Everyone stared up in surprise at Davis who had spoken for the first time.  
"You don't get to pick your digimon partner," he continued, his voice breaking, "but you, all of you, accepted the partner you were given, without a question, without a doubt. How can you believe it was any different with Winter?" he glared at each of them, daring them to challenge him. Tai was shocked at the conviction in Davis' eyes. It was the most sign of any emotion except despair that Davis had shown since Koneko had died.  
"I'm sorry Davis," Mimi muttered quietly, staring at the grass.  
"Suffice it to say that even I don't know why I was let go," Winter picked up, as though nothing had happened, "but shortly after I returned to the real world, there was a tragic incident in which I was killed--"  
"So you're a ghost?!" Izzy cut her off, eyes wide in amazement.  
Winter shook her head and shrugged, "Not really. Maybe in the terms that you understand death, but there is so much more to it than that. I'm am simply one of Destiny's tools now. Or God's if you'd rather think of it that way."  
"And so we're not watched over by a loving and caring omnipotent being. Rather, we're the pawns of a cold, unfeeling Destiny, which moves us how it wills," Kari muttered flatly.  
Everyone looked at Kari in shock, for the first time realizing that there was something really wrong with the girl.  
"Kari?" Yolei asked, concerned, "are you okei?"  
Kari just sat quietly, staring into space, curled up in T.K.'s arms. T.K. just sighed and shrugged, he didn't know what to say to them. He didn't know what was wrong with her either.  
They all sat there, asking questions, listening to the truths being told to them by their digimon partners and by Winter. Everyone spoke except for Davis and Kari, everyone striving, struggling to grasp the enormity of what they were being told. Finally Winter revealed to them the truth about the dreams. That in fact, they were not just dreams, that the people in them were real. They were simply from another place, on a different plane, much in the same way as the digital world and real world were different. Finally the matter of the new crests came up.  
"We know that Davis' crest is that of Loyalty, because you told us, Winter. But what about mine? Or Yolei's?" Cody asked.  
"And why did we have to create them?" Yolei added.  
Winter sighed, "You know why they were created, Yolei. You will need them in order to allow your digimon to evolve in to ultimates, as we've already seen with Cantusmon. Cody, your crest is the crest of Truth."  
"So that's what you meant," Sora breathed, her eyes wide in understanding.  
Winter only nodded and continued. "Yolei, yours in the crest of Music. The three new crests are not like the others, just as Light and Hope are different from the original six crests. Music, Loyalty and Truth are all qualities that a spirit is born with. They are also connected together in such a way that together, their strength is increased. In Music one can find Truth. In Truth, Loyalty is found, and in Loyalty we find Kindness."  
Everyone gasped at the first mention of Ken's crest. They had almost forgotten that he had it.  
"Why is kindness important?" Ken asked, shaking his head in confusion.  
"Because without kindness, there is no love, no friendship, nothing, nobody cares, and when nobody cared, nothing matters anymore." Winter finished, surprised to find that she was crying_. Why would something like this make me cry?_ she wondered_. It's because nobody does care about me, _she concluded sadly.**  
  
********  
**  
**After they had concluded their meeting, everyone had gone home. Tai went with Sora to her house, Yolei, Ken and Cody brought Davis with them to Yolei's apartement. Matt, Mimi, Izzi and Joe all returned to Izzy's house, where they were up half the night trying to make sense of everything they had just been told. T.K. went back to Kari's place with her. Neither of them able to sleep, they watched a movie, laying together on the living room couch.  
Sometime during the movie, T.K. had fallen asleep, but he awoke abruptly when he felt Kari sit bolt right up, gasping for air.  
"What's wrong?" he asked her gently, taking her hands in his own. He was surprised at how cold they were.  
"Nothing," she muttered.  
"Bullshit," he said, forcing her to look him in the eye. The pain and despair he saw in her eyes terrified him. "Kari," he said shakily, "this has to stop, you have to tell what's going on."  
"Oh T.K., I wish I could," she moaned, "but I don't know what's wrong with me. In my dreams I see Koneko, she's with Glynna and Mishka, but then I wake up and she's gone and I want to cry about it, but I can't. Do you know what that's like? Not being able to cry?" she shouted in frustration.  
"I'm sorry, Kari," he said quietly, "you can't give up hope. Not now. You can't let Destiny win, then all our pain and suffering will have been for nothing."  
"He's right, Kari," Winter said from behind him. "You are the light, and without Light, Hope ceases to exist. Do you understand that, Kari?"  
Kari gasped, realizing the extent of her power for the first time. And the full weight of responsability hit her square in the face.  
"Oh Kari," Winter whispered, approaching the two on the couch, "you, like Glynna-vyre only just now realize your importance. Let him be there for you, you cannot carry the burden alone. Hope cannot exist without Light, but the reverse is also true." Winter touched her hand to Kari's cheek, and when she drew it back, they saw that it was wet with tears.  
Feeling the first tears fall, Kari felt like whatever had been holding her back for days had finally loosened it's grip. Her body was racked by sobs, as she cried her heart out into T.K.'s chest. He held her tightly to him, helping her to ride out the storm of emotions raging through her. When he looked up, Winter was gone. Finally exhaustion won out over the tears and Kari fell asleep. Wrapped together in each other's arms, the children of Hope and Light slept peacefully for the first time in a very long time.**  


* * *

  
  
**End of Chapter 11  
Please send me your feedback...  
mailto:%20takarigato@lycos.com  
  
Back to Fanfics  
To Chapter 12**  



	12. Not all Black and White

  
**author's note: ladies and gentlemen..the plot thickens...thanx to everyone for their encouragment...it is strongly suggested that you don't start reading at this chapter...coz boy, will you be confused!! ::giggles::  
**  
**What's in Dreams**  
**Chapter 12**  
**  
**  
**_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky.   
In my heart they'll always be a place for you for all my life.   
I'll keep a part of you with me   
And everywhere I am, there you'll be...   
_  
"Koneko, why did you leave me?" Davis mumbled, staring at a picture of them together, sitting under a cherry blossom tree, "Why did you leave me alone?" his voice cracked as yet more tears streamed down his face. He sat there for a long time, listening the the melancholie song, the words had never been so appropriate. _Maybe it was fate_, Davis thought to himself sadly. It had been the last song they had ever danced to together. Finally, exhaustion took over, and Davis curled up on his bed and went to sleep.   
  
** ******   
****  
"Oh Davis," Koneko moaned, "I'm so sorry, this isn't fair." She was again watching him in the pond. He looked terrible. He had gotten so thin, his hair was getting long, and it was unkempt. He hadn't bothered shaving in a while either. He was wasting away. Koneko was getting really anxious about him. "We have to do something," she said suddenly, getting up and looking at Glynna and Mishka a few feet away, "we have to bring him here. Now."   
Glynna looked at her sadly, shaking her head, "I'm sorry, but I don't know how."   
"Then ask the _angelicae_,"she spat out caustically.   
Glynna looked at Mishka with uncertainty. Koneko thought that she even saw a hint a fear in her eyes. _What could she be afraid of? She's spoken to the angelicae before? What's her problem now? _ Koneko knew that she was being unsympathetic, but she couldn't help it, she was so worried about Davis.   
Mishka took up Glynn's hand and nodded. The other girl simply sighed and nodded at Koneko. Koneko thought her heart would burst, she was so grateful. The couple walked into the circle. Glynna was terrified, remembering how sick she had gotten every other time she had let the _angelicae_ take over her body. What Koneko didn't understand was that they wouldn't tell Glynna-vyre how to bring Davis to their world, they would do it for her, through her. Glynna braced herself and began the incantation.   
"Quantum in me est potestas tenebras et lumen unum per meum fient. Alia iactas est. Quantum in me est tenebras ignavos spiritus," her body was surrounded by a brilliant white light, she couldn't see anything outside of it. Koneko stood rooted in place, this wasn't what she had had in mind. She thought that Glynna, or Mishka, could just ask how to do something and then they could do it. She had not realized the concequences of having such power. Suddenly the glowing stopped and when Koneko could see again, she saw that Glynna-vyre was now lying on the ground in the circle. Mishka approached and gently helped her to stand. Koneko was stunned when she looked at Glynna-vyre's eyes. _This isn't Glynna anymore_, she realized in shock. She watched as Glynna-vyre approached the pond where she had been watching Davis earlier. She knew that he was still asleep. She knew that he could see her now too. But she also knew that he did not understand.   
"Vides, Videt, Video. Appropinquae nihil sed uno." Koneko was knocked on her ass by the force of the energy unleashed by Glynna-vyre. When she stood up she saw that Glynna had collapsed again. Mishka quickly went and picked her up and began walking towards the entrance of the garden. When Glynna was gone, Koneko noticed another body lying on the ground.   
"Davis!" she cried, running towards him.   
"Know this," Mishka said to her as he passed by, "this was not Destiny's plan, and it will not be happy."   
Koneko harldy heard him as she picked up Davis' head in her arms, rocking back and forth, tears streaming down her face.   
"Koneko?" he asked in confusion, opening his eyes, "am I sill dreaming ?" His eyes opened wider as he looked at the girl, really looked, for the first time. He sat up, jerking back away from her. Koneko was hurt, but then she followed his line of vision. She nodded at him and smiled, as he slowly, almost tentatively reached out to touch her face. Finding her solid, next he reached out for her wings, gasping when they did not disappear like all good hallucinations should. "How--Who--what" he stuttered out, unable to comprehend.   
"Remember what Winter said, about the world of Glynna and Mishka being real. Well this is where I came after I died. I don't know if this is supposed to be heaven. I don't think so, so I don't even know if I'm really dead. I don't really understand everything yet. Glynna has been teaching me the ancient magicks, the wings are part of that magick," she smiled sheepishly, "I kinda like them." Davis just sat there, rooted in place. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him, sobs racking his body. Koneko hugged him back just a tightly, crying just as hard. They sat there, like that for a long time. Neither wanted to let go of the other for fear that they might be separated again.   
Suddenly, they heard someone enter the garden. Koneko looked up expecting to see Mishka and Glynna returning, but was startled to see the Watcher enter with Winter. Neither of them looked very happy, either.   
"You shouldn't have come here," Winter said quietly to Davis. "It was not your time yet."   
"I brought him here," Koneko explained to the girl.   
"No. You didn't," the Watcher said in his great voice, "You asked the _angelicae_ to do it for you, and now Glynna-vyre suffers for it."   
"What do you mean, suffers?" she asked in confusion.   
"Exactly what he said," Winter explained, her voice edged with annoyance, "Do you think that such power as that comes without a price. No, you know that there are consequences," Winter sighed, "but what is done is done."   
"We will teach him the magicks?" Koneko asked, relieved that Winter was willing to let this go. "No we won't, he cannot learn the magicks," the Watcher said, "already the change has been corrupted by this action, teaching him the magicks will only make it worse. He has his crest, and when the others come, _at_ the _correct_ time, their combined crests will do as Destiny has bid them too."   
Koneko was a bit taken aback by the Watcher's brusqueness, but she understood. She did not, however, regret having brought Davis there. She never would.   
  
**

* * *

**  
"We've lost control here."   
"No we haven't, not yet."   
"How can you still believe that? The dreamers are beginning to arrive before the time, they already know secrets that they should not, and the chosen are beginning to do some unexpected things," the Watcher sighed.   
Winter just shook her head. "Do you really believe that all this would be happening if Destiny didn't want it too? I'm beginning to think that we've been looking at this in entirely the wrong way. We aren't at war with Destiny," now it was Winter's turn to sigh. "How do we know that Destiny has anything to do with what's happening at all?"   
The Watcher was immediatly concerned. _How can she be doubting herself? Doubting us, doubting everything? _   
"It's not like you to express doubt like this," he finally said aloud.   
The little girl just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "I don't understand what's going on anymore. I thought I did, but there is more going on than I thought. The dreamers are as prepared as I could make them, but this whole thing with Koneko and Davis was unexpected. Sometime's I wonder if we're not on the wrong side. Think about it. How do we justify what we're doing here? Playing people against and for each other depending on what Destiny bids us," she snorted derisively, "I'm beginning to think that anything resembling an omnipotent being, be it Destiny or not, abandoned us a long time ago and let us do as we would, revelling in the power that we thought we possesed." The Watcher didn't know what to say. A lot of what Winter said made sense, but then again, logic had a way about it that could make sense out of just about anything. That was it's power, and it's weakness. He sighed, _just whose side are we on?   
  
_**

* * *

**  
In the shadows of an alleyway stood a figure. She stood alone and still for quite some time. After a while, another figure came to join her in the darkness.   
"It's not about whose side your on anymore," she said to the other one quietly.   
"No, it's not. None of that matters. Even the change doesn't matter anymore. It is Destiny's way, therefore it cannot be corrupted, just as Glynna-vyre's pureness cannot be corrupted. Mishka will be there for her, we don't need to worry about that anymore. Koneko and Davis are together again now too," he answered just as quietly.   
The girl nodded, " I know. I saw them in the Dreams. There is confusion with the Watcher and the child. They are lost. We have to stop the other. He doesn't belong in this. He prevents the natural order."   
"T.K., Kari."   
"Hello Angemon, Agewomon, it's been a while," Kari nodded at the two new figures entering the alley way.   
"It's time to go, Kari," Angewomon said.   
T.K. and Kari nodded, "Let's go."   
Together, the four left the alley and walked down to the deserted beach. Once there, Kari walked towards the water line.   
"Here I am!" she shouted to the waves, "You wanted me before! So come and get me!"   
T.K. shivered as a cold wind blew right through him. He could feel eyes watching him, hundreds of them. Then he could hear the voices, so many voices, overlapping, one over the other, jumbling into incomprehensibility. The two digimon and T.K. walked closer to where Kari was now standing ankle deep in the ocean.   
"They're coming for us now," she said, her voice trembling slightly with fear. She had hoped she would never have to return to this place. But he had to be stopped.   
"Welcome back, Kari," a cold voice slithered in the darkness, "Welcome back to the Dark Ocean." **  
  


* * *

  
**End of Chapter 12  
Please please please send me your feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
::grovelling on the ground::  
**


	13. Everything Has Its Limit

  
**author's note: this chapter is very special in regards to the devastation and horror that we witnessed on September 11th, 2001. I dedicate this chapter to all those who lost their lives to those sick bastards. I might not be american, but I live a stone's throw from the border. I wrote this chapter quite some time ago, so while it may seem like a slightly outdated dedication, when I first wrote it, it was not. Thank you.  
** **What's in Dreams...  
Chapter 13  
September 11th, 2001 (original date of writing)**  
**  
** **  
_At 8:05 AM EST this morning, two Boeing 767 jets collided with the WTC in New York City. Onlookers watched stunned as at 10:05 AM EST the southern of the twin towers collapsed soon to be followed by the northern tower. At approximately the same time, another Boeing collided with the west wing of the Pentagon in Washington D.C. These acts of terrorisme have shocked and appalled the American People. President Bush..._.  
  
Matt paced the room back and forth as the telebroadcast droned on, repeating the same thing and showing the same horrifying pictures. He was worried sick. Come on Mimi...you have to be okei. You survived Apocolymon, the four dark masters, your tougher than that. You just have to be okei.  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRINGGGGGG!!!  
Matt nearly leaped out of his skin as he raced for the telephone, slipping on the carpet twice, running into the corner of the doorjamb, and nearly breaking his fool neck as he fell down the last 6 or so steps.  
"Mimi!?"  
_"Sorry Matt, it's only me, Tai."_  
"Oh...hi Tai."  
_"No word yet? I'm so worried, don't her parents live right in downtown Manhattan?"_  
"Yeah, her dad's real big on the Stock Exchange...I sure wish she would call, I just wish I knew that she was okei."   
_ "Yeah buddy, I know. Tell you what, I'll let you go, so we can keep the phone line clear just in case. Sora and I will head over to your place a little later."_  
"Okei, thanx Tai. You're a real friend."  
_"No problem, see ya later. Bye."_  
"Bye"  
Matt hung up the phone and continued pacing a little while longer. Getting frustrated with that, he went back to the TV, astonished at the chaos and disorder. It was frightening, even all the way in Japan. It defied everything, _how is anyone supposed to feel safe anymore?_  
  
** ********  
****  
_In New York City_  
  
"Oh Matt, I wish you were here. I don't–I don't want to die alone..." a lonely voice drifted off into a coughing fit in the dark dustiness. _Why did I have to pick today to visit the World Trade Centers? I've lived here for 7 years and I had to pick today._  
Sobs began to fill the air, as tears streamed down a blood and dust covered face.  
"I'm sorry, Mimi."  
"Huh?" Mimi's eyes snapped open, looking for the source of the voice. It was a child's voice. Unfortunately she couldn't find the source of the voice, as she was pinned down by rubble. She tried to turn her head, but a screaming pain coursing through her entire body quickly quelled her effort.  
"Don't try to move. I'm really sorry it had to be like this, I need you to understand," the child's voice pleaded. As she had been talking, she had walked around so that Mimi could see her.   
"Winter?"  
"I need you to believe that I would never have chosen this way for anybody, I am truly sorry," tears were trickling down the little girl's face as she picked up one of the bloodied hands which stuck out of the rubble.  
"I'm scared, Winter," she said, her voice cracking as more tears gathered in her eyes, "I don't want to die alone."  
"You won't be alone. This I promise you," the girl reached out with her other hand to stroke the side of the other girl's dirty, blood covered face.  
When the tower's had collapsed, Mimi had been in another one of the buildings composing the WTC complexe about to leave in her car. The blast had knocked down part of the underground parking and she had been pinned down by the rubble. Winter shuddered at the horrific sight in front of her. She was quite sure that Mimi was completely unaware of how broken her body was. She sincerely hoped that she had broken her back and was not feeling any pain.  
"Winter? I know that you're holding my hand, I can see it, but why can't I feel it?" her voice shaking like a terrified child's would.  
"It's okei," the little girl answered softly, "It will all be okei."  
"I'm so tired...I just wish I could go to sleep..."  
"I'll be here when you wake up, you should sleep now," Winter choked back a sob, knowing what kind of sleep the girl would have. She watched, her heart breaking as Mimi closed her eyes, and a strange kind of peacefulness took over her face. Her last breath whispered through the entire complex, floating on the dust like the sigh of an angel.  
  
** ********  
****  
Sora and Tai had arrived at Matt's place. All were nervous wrecks as they listened to the names of the casualties that were being released over the television.   
"Did you just hear that?" Sora asked suddenly.  
"Hear what?" Tai asked.  
"That..." Matt answered for her as he followed the sound of the tapping to the sliding door of the balcony.  
"Demi-veemon? What are you doing here?" Tai asked, surprised.  
"It's Davis. He's gone!" the little in-training digimon answered, out of breath.  
"Gone?! Whadaya mean, gone?!" Matt asked in shock.  
" I mean gone. POOF! No more! G-O-N-E! One minute he was sleeping the next minute there's this blinding light and then nothing..."  
"I don't understand..." Sora mumbled, backing away towards the couch, shaking her head. Once in the living room, she saw Winter standing there, covered in dust, and..._  
Is that blood?_ Sora couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Uh...guys...you'd better come in here."  
The two boys and the little digimon came running into the room.  
Tai was the first to speak. "Did you..."  
Winter shook her head, "It was Koneko. They are together now."  
Totally misunderstanding what she was saying, Sora snapped. "Are trying to tell us that he killed himself?! I can't...no...I won't believe that! You lying little..."  
"Sora! Calm down! That's not what she said at all," Matt said in the girl's defence. He turned to look at her, "They're in the dream world aren't they?"  
Winter nodded quietly, a tear trickling down her grimy little face.   
Tai was shocked at how much she really did look like a little girl at that very moment. Suddenly he understood, "And Mimi...?"  
She nodded again, more tears trickling down her face. She looked up at Matt with the most haunted eyes he's ever seen. "She didn't die alone, Matt. I couldn't let her, not alone. I'm sorry I couldn't do more."  
Matt stood there staring at Winter, totally numbed into shock.   
Sora's knees simply let go from under her as she collapsed on the couch, her eyes filling with tears. "Not Mimi..." she moaned, her body shaking with sobs.   
She crawled to the floor where Matt had fallen and Tai joined them. The three of them just sat there, holding onto to each other as the reality of the horrible pain and suffering of their friend hit them like a tsunami.  
"It is time for you to join with her, and Davis and Koneko and Glynn and Mishka," Winter said, her voice still cracking.  
The three looked up at Winter, stunned.  
"Do you mean that we have to die too?" Tai asked uncertainly.  
Winter shook her head, "I don't know why Koneko and Mimi had to suffer the way that they did in order to cross, but _that_ , I guess, is Destiny's way. You will cross through me. The suffering ends, now." she finished, her eyes blazing in anger. She began to whisper under her breath, and try as they might, the three could not make out what she was saying.  
Suddenly the room began to glow with a brilliant white light. When the light faded, the three found themselves seated in the middle of a garden.  
"It's the garden from the dreams..." Matt whispered.  
Suddenly, they heard a footstep behind them. Tai turned to see who it was and was stunned by what he saw.   
"Koneko?"  
"Welcome," she said.  
  
**

* * *

**  
"You know why I'm here!" Kari yelled at the shadowy figure approaching them down the beach, "This ends here!"  
"Does it?" the slithery voice answered mockingly.  
"Yes. It does," T.K. stepped up glaring at the figure.  
The figure chuckled evilly, "You're too late you know. The darkness has always reigned in the human heart. You can't stop it."  
As he spoke, a spot of light was opening in the sky. Through it the four could see two very tall towers in the middle of a great city. They watched in horror as first one, then the other were hit by airplanes, engulfed in flames and collapsed.  
"Why are you doing this!?" Kari screamed, tears streaming, despite her. "What do you have to gain!?"  
"Why, my dear queen, nothing at all. That's the point. Nothing."  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
End of Chapter 13  
  
I'm truly sorry for those of you who might think that it was distasteful to write this chapter like this, but to me, it was the truest way that I know to honour the innocent.  
**


End file.
